Song-fic n2-- Angel with a shotgun
by Writter Unknown. Joking
Summary: Newt rencontre Thomas. Dernière rencontre


Song-Fic n°2 :

Inspirée de la chanson "Angel with a shotgun" de _The CAB_.

Cette fanfiction est basée sur le Labyrinthe, ou The Maze Runner, et met en scène Thomas, et Newt, son meilleur ami. Cette fanfiction est basée sur le pire moment de "The Death Cure", c'est à dire (SPOILER) la mort de notre cher Newt. Le point de vue utilisé dans cette histoire est celui de Newt.

Pour vous remémorer ce moment (où vous le faire découvrir) voici un petit résumé :

Thomas descend du van devant plusieurs fondus, des malades touchés par la Braise. Newt se trouve face à lui, et Thomas va tenter de le raisonner. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. En effet, dans une lettre, Newt demande à Thomas de le tuer, ce que celui-ci ne fait pas. Newt lui en veut à mort.

Je vous laisse découvrir cette fanfiction.

NOTE :

-Les personnages et le décor, ainsi que l'histoire de base, sont la propriété de James Dashner,

-La chanson est la propriété de _The CAB,_

-Mais l'histoire est la mienne.

* * *

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._

 **Je suis un ange avec un flingue, flingue, flingue,**

 **Un ange avec un flingue, flingue, flingue...**

Newt se tenait debout, là, à regarder son ami Thomas. Celui-ci avait les mains vides et ne paraîssait pas menaçant. Newt le fixait de ses yeux injectés de sang, la haine perceptible. Mais ce que Thomas ne savait pas, c'était que Newt avait dans sa poche de droite un pistolet, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si son ami ne mettait pas à éxécution ce que Newt lui avait demandé.

Thomas s'approcha de Newt.

\- Newt ? C'est moi. Newt, écoute moi, s'il-te-plait...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? hurla Newt en faisant deux pas vers son ami. Je t'avais demandé de me tuer, putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire au moins une bonne chose dans ta vie ? Tous ces adolescents qui sont morts, pour et à cause de toi ! Alby ! Chuck ! Gally ! Jeff ! Zart ! Jackson ! Lee ! Eric ! Ben ! Et tant d'autres dont le sang macule tes mains !

 _Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner ?_

 _If loves a fight, than I shoull die, with my heart on a trigger._

 **Sors ton flingue, la bataille commence, es-tu un Saint ou un pêcheur ?**

 **Si l'amour est une guerre, alors je mourrais, avec mon coeur sur la gachette.**

Newt tremblait de rage. Dans sa tête, une guerre d'émotions s'était engagée : la peur de mourir, la haine envers Thomas de ne pas l'avoir tué, la joie de voir son ami vivant, l'envie de le serre dans ses bras. Une véritable guerre, dont sa maladie prit peu à peu le dessus. Le garçon blond sauta sur son ami et il le frappa au visage. Thomas encaissa le coup et retint la main de Newt qui allait lui mettre un autre coup de poing.

Newt voulait mourir. Thomas était son ami, comme un frère, ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Un lien très fort les unissaient, mais la maladie le rongeait, fil par fil, seconde par seconde. Newt sortit le pistolet de son poche avec sa main droite. Il le plaqua sur le torse de Thomas, qui arrêta de bouger.

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore, if loves is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 **Ils disent qu'avant de commencer une guerre, tu ferais mieux de savoir pourquoi tu te bats.**

 **Mais bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore, donc si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serais ton soldat.**

Newt mit son doigt sur la gachette et se prépara à porter le coup fatal à Thomas.

-Tu aurais dût me tuer ! hurla-t-il. Je te l'avais demandé !

Le blond tenait le pistolet enfoncé dans les côtes de Thomas.

Soudain, en une fraction de secondes, il eut un éclair de lucidité. Des moments de sa vie au Bloc, après l'arrivée de Thomas, lui revinrent. Il se rappela la tête que le garçon avait fait quand il avait goûté la boisson de Gally, quand il avait vu un Griffeur par les portes du Bloc... Et Newt baissa son arme.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,_

 _I don't take care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have ?_

 _... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 **Je suis un ange avec un flingue, combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,**

 **Je m'en fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.**

 **Je jette ma foi au loin, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.**

 **Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?**

 **... Et je veux vivre, pas juste survivre, ce soir.**

Newt ne voulait pas tuer Thomas. Il voulait mourir lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et se rabaisser au niveau de ces foutus fondus. Le jeune blond coinça Thomas entre ses cuisses et il lui prit la main. Il mit dedans le pistolet, et plaqua le canon sur son propre front.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer._

 _... and major Tom, will song along._

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 **Parfois pour gagner, tu dois pêcher, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'y crois pas.**

 **... Et major Tom, chantera tout le long.**

 **Ils continuent de dire que je suis un rêveur !**

Newt attendit. Un peu. Beaucoup. Thomas ne bougeait pas, il semblait même ne pas respirer. Newt perdit patience.

-Tire, putain ! Fiche moi cette saleté de balle dans le crâne !

-Mais... Newt... Je ne peux pas !

-FAIS-LE ! Fais quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans ta vie, bon dieu !

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore, if loves is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 **Ils disent qu'avant de commencer une guerre, tu ferais mieux de savoir pourquoi tu te bats.**

 **Mais bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore, donc si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serais ton soldat.**

La maladie sembla disparaître quelques instants, et Newt put voir son reflet dans les prunelles de Thomas : cheveux en bataille, sang sur le visage, plaque de peau déchirées... Il faisait vraiment peur.

Et la guerre dans sa tête reprit de plus belle, mais une nouvelle émotion s'était ajoutée aux autre : la culpabilité. Celle de demander à Thomas de mettre fin à ses jours.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,_

 _I don't take care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have ?_

 _... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 **Je suis un ange avec un flingue, combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,**

 **Je m'en fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.**

 **Je jette ma foi au loin, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.**

 **Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?**

 **... Et je veux vivre, pas juste survivre, ce soir.**

Mais Newt n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec cette horrible maladie. Il voulait juste stopper sa vie. Maintenant.

-Thomas, tue moi. Je t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en supplie.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Newt vit Thomas fermer les yeux, et un coup de feu retentit.

 _ooooohhhhhhhh,_

 _ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun..._

 _fighting til' the wars won..._

 _I don't take care if heaven won't take me back..._

 **Je suis un ange avec un flingue...**

 **Combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée...**

 **Je m'en fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi...**

Newt était libre. Il s'éleva au dessus de son corps. Il était mort, délivré de cette horrible maladie. Il vit Thomas se relever et courir vers le van, avant de s'y engouffrer. Il remercia intérieurement son ami de l'avoir tué.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won,_

 _I don't take care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have ?_

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

 _... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _(Live, not just survive)_

 **Je suis un ange avec un flingue, combattant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,**

 **Je m'en fiche si le paradis ne veut plus de moi.**

 **Je jette ma foi au loin, bébé, juste pour te garder en sécurité.**

 **Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?**

 **... Et je veux vivre, pas juste survivre, ce soir.**

 _... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 **Et je vais cacher, cacher, cacher mes ailes ce soir.**

Ses ailes, blanches et brillantes, s'étendirent tendit qu'il volait vers les nuages. Il se promit de veiller sur Thomas.

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore, if loves is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 **Ils disent qu'avant de commencer une guerre, tu ferais mieux de savoir pourquoi tu te bats.**

 **Mais bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore, donc si l'amour est ce dont tu as besoin, je serais ton soldat.**

Newt regagna un royaume bien différent du monde qu'il avait vu. Alby, Chuck, Jeff, Zart, tous les Blocards morts étaient là. Ils se retrouvèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

* * *

Voilààààààà! Certes, c'est très court, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de mettre une review !


End file.
